A Shinobi's Love
by Nynaeve Lunesta
Summary: UPDATED! Misao's father is trying to convince her to marry AOhsi. Meanwhile, a rival clan of ninjas are coming after Misao! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

Chapter one  
  
"Shinomori-san, this is my daughter, Misao."  
  
"She's beautiful, Makimachi-san. I'll call my son in from training." A man with long black hair walked through the shoji door.  
  
"Have a seat, Misao-chan." Her father gestured for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Why are we here?" Misao asked.  
  
"I Hope to find you a husband." He said simply.  
  
"What?!" Misao made to stand up, but forgot she was wearing a kimono (which she didn't normally wear), and fell back down.  
  
"My dearest Misao," her father placed a hand on her knee, "I only want what's best for you."  
  
Misao began playing with her hair. "Wouldn't it be best if I found my own husband?"  
  
"Misao," he grabbed her hand, "Do this for me, please."  
  
She stopped playing with her hair. "Yes father..."  
  
The shoji door slid open. A young man with ice cold eyes entered and sat across from Misao. She lowered her head in a small bow.  
  
He nodded. "My name is Shinomori Aoshi. You must be the girl my father was talking about."  
  
His voice was deep and held no emotion. Misao kept her head bowed, determined not to fall in love with this man, even though her wished it.  
  
"This is my daughter, Misao." Her father smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aoshi said.  
  
Misao looked up, out of respect, and said, "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"I hope you two will spend some time together." Her father seemed very pleased. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minuets while I talk to Shinomori-san." He stood up and fixed his gi.  
  
Misao got up and opened the door for him. He smiled at her and left. She closed the door and took her seat across from Aoshi.  
  
For a while they sat silently, Misao with her eyes cast downward, Aoshi watching her. After some time he spoke.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Arigato, but no." Misao still wouldn't look at him. Maybe she could convince her father that she shouldn't have to marry him.  
  
"How old are you, Misao-san?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Surprised, Misao looked up. "Fourteen...and you?"  
  
"Twenty-four."  
  
She gasped. "Twenty-four... Is there anything else about you I should know?" She asked timidly, playing with her braid once more.  
  
"I am the okashira of the Oniwabanshu, and master of the twin kodachi style...Can you fight?" Aoshi seemed to doubt her, but maybe he felt that he had to ask.  
  
"My father trained me in martial arts. I study Hikara no Tobi Kunai." Maybe if he knew she could fight he would think her an unfit bride.  
  
"He taught you how to fight...Not many fathers would teach their daughters how to fight." If he was surprised, he did a good job keeping it a secret.  
  
"My mother died in child birth and since my father is always busy, he felt it best I learn how to protect myself." Misao looked into the fire. "He...only wanted...what was best for me..."  
  
Aoshi looked at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Misao was silent. Now she felt guilty. He wanted her to get married, but she didn't want it...How was she going to be able to go through with it now?  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"N-nothing's wrong." She stopped playing with her hair. "Forgive me."  
  
Aoshi moved closer. "For what?"  
  
"It's nothing." Misao shook her head.  
  
"Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?" Aoshi asked helping her up.  
  
"Arigato, I'd love to." She straightened her navy kimono and bowed. "I must go. Excuse me."  
  
Aoshi opened the door for her. "I'll pick you up at your house, tomorrow."  
  
She nodded. "I'll wait for you then." She walked through the door and began walking home.  
  
She thought it would be best if she left her father alone. Misao really didn't feel like having her father pester her for details on her talk with Aoshi.

Misao sank into the warmth of the bathwater. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of her future fiancé. If she didn't change her father's mind soon, she would have to marry a man she hardly knew, and she didn't like that idea at all.  
  
She pulled her hair out of its braid and let it cascade down her shoulders, into the water. She sank even further into the water, completely surrounding herself. When she came back up, her silky balk hair covered her aquatic green eyes.  
  
After a few more minuets she raised her body from the water and wrapped her black yukata around her. It clung tightly to her body while her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.  
  
"Misao?" Her father's voice floated through the shoji door. "Are you in there?" He knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll be out in a moment, father." Misao picked up her kimono and met her father at the door.  
  
"You look just like your mother..." He smiled at her. "She used to wear black kimonos and yukatas all the time. Right before she died, she gave you the name 'Misao'." He whipped a tear from his eye. "I love you so much, my dearest Misao." He threw his arms around her.  
  
"I love you to, father, but-"  
  
He put a finger to her lips. "Can it wait?"  
  
She nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep."  
  
Misao watched her father walk into the woods with his katana. He was always going into the forest to train.  
  
She turned and walked into her house. It was quiet, as always. Her father was almost always away training or fighting. So she was always alone.  
  
Misao sank onto her futon and closed her eyes, her mind still filled with thoughts of her suitor. Her last thought was that maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to stop this marriage before it was arranged. And with that she drifted off to sleep.

Hey guys. I hope you like this. I've been really busy lately so it's been hard to write. Anyway, if you see any mistakes please tell me. I've been having problems getting my stories to load properly, so if you see something wrong, please tell me. And remember, it's rude to read and not review so beware. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note...  
  
Here's the deal, I recently got the RK: A Shinobi's Love too, but it was after I had posted the first chappy. I might put some stuff from the DVD, like the Sanada ninja's, but otherwise it's my own storyline. So if you have any questions please tell me.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Misao woke with a start. Something was wrong. The house was way to quiet. The morning was the one time her father was home from training. He almost always sang or whistled a tune to welcome the morning.  
  
She ran through the house, looking in every room, but he was no where to be found. She rushed outside, still in her yukata, and saw her father emerging from the trees.  
  
"You're hurt!" Misao ran to him and gently touched a wound on his chest. His white gi was soaked in blood from his many injuries. "What happened?"  
  
Her father struggled for words. "Misao...Listen to me...It is my deepest wish for you to marry." He gently touched his daughter's face. "Aoshi is exactly the kind of guy I always dreamed of for you. He'll protect you..."  
  
Misao didn't understand what he was trying to say. She didn't need protection; no one was trying to hurt her.  
  
"I know you don't want to marry him but...Someday, I won't be hear to protect you...And he'll be able to do what I couldn't..."  
  
Misao's eyes began to tear. "We have to get you inside...Your wounds need to be treated quickly." She pulled him into the house.  
  
"I'll do it." He snatched the bandages from her. "You need to get ready. Your spending today with Aoshi, remember?" He began wrapping bandages around his chest.  
  
"Yes father." She bowed and headed for her room.  
  
Her futon was a total mess from when she had jumped out looking for her father. She picked up her futon and set it neatly in the corner. Then she headed to the wardrobe and picked out a simple outfit. (Navy blue shirt and shorts.)  
  
This was her normal outfit. She never liked kimonos. 'Not enough leg room.' She thought.  
  
The dark silk of her yukata pooled around her feet. She pulled on the shirt and shorts, then picked up her ivory brush and pulled it through her silky locks, and then she delicately braided it.  
  
"Misao, your visitor's here!"  
  
Misao walked down the hall, wondering vaguely why he didn't just say, "Time for your date, get down here!"  
  
"Misao!"  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled.  
  
She ran down the hall into the main room. Her father greeted her at the door with a smile. Aoshi sat behind him at the table. He wore a dark blue uniform under his Cajun trench coat.  
  
"Good morning, Aoshi-san." Misao smiled. 'Might as well act like I'm having fun.'  
  
"Misao-chan, its Aoshi-sama. He is the Okishira of the Oniwabonshu after all." Her father shook a finger at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter, sir."  
  
Misao looked at him and smiled. "No, he's right. I am sorry, Aoshi- sama." She gave a small bow.  
  
"Misao, may I speak to you in privet for a moment?" Her father gestured to the kitchen.  
  
Misao fallowed him. "What is it?"  
  
"Why are you in those clothes?" He asked.  
  
"Why are you covered in wounds?" Was all she said.  
  
"Misao, you know how much this marriage means to me!" He slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
Misao stared into his eyes and didn't move an inch. "I know how much this means to you, but I don't want to get married, unless it is for love." She yelled.  
  
"Listen to me," he grasped her shoulders, "your life could depend on this marriage! Now please go change!"  
  
"But-"  
  
A cough came from the doorway. Aoshi stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Makimachi-san, she looks fine."  
  
"But it is improper for a lady to go out dressed like this." Her father shoved her forward.  
  
"If this is what she wants to wear, then I have no problem with it." Aoshi took Misao's hand. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course, Aoshi-sama." Misao bowed her head and allowed Aoshi to lead her out the door and into town.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" he asked.  
  
"Where ever you want, sir."  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
"My father says that I must treat you with the respect because you are the okashira." Misao said simply.  
  
"You don't have to. You are not a member of the Oniwabonshu, therefore it does not apply to you."  
  
Misao stopped in the middle of the street and said softly, as though to herself, "And if we were to wed?"  
  
Aoshi looked at her. "If we were to wed, you could call me what ever pleased you." He gave her hand a small squeeze. "But it is too early to think about marriage."  
  
"Of course. Gomen Nasai." She bowed in apology.  
  
"Your father seems desperate to find you a husband." They started walking again. "Why?"  
  
"I...don't know..." she said softly. "He acts as though he knows something's going to happen that he can't prevent... And I know that, when that happens, he wants me to be safe..." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"But you want to marry for love..." Misao nodded. "Then give me a chance." Aoshi got in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
Misao was surprised at his reaction. "I don't understand..."  
  
"You want to obey your father's wishes, and I have my own reasons for this marriage besides my father, so give me a chance to make you love. For them."  
  
"All right...I'll give you a chance..."  
  
"Arigato, Aoshi-sama." Misao smiled and ran into her house. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes...Tomorrow..." Aoshi headed back to the Aoiya, where he was late to a meeting with his father.  
  
Misao skipped through the quickly darkening house. She went to her father's office and found an envelope on his desk next to a bouquet of flowers. Misao picked it up and read:  
  
My dearest daughter, Misao,  
  
I have business in Tokyo that needs attending to. Be careful, danger might be lurking around every corner. Stay close to Aoshi. His father should be stopping by soon after sunset. Also, you must avoid going into the woods at all costs! I'll be home as soon as I can.  
  
Misao read through the letter twice more. Why would he just leave her? Normally he would, at the very least, take the time to tell her personally. And why did he think she was suddenly in danger? That's when she realized that he head spent the last few days trying to convince her that she was in danger, but why?  
  
She pushed the thought from her mind and went to her room to fetch her yukata. She slid the shoji door open and froze. Someone had been in her room. Her windows had been thrown open, and her futon lay in pieces, scattered around her room.  
  
She closed the door and began shuffling through her wardrobe. Misao found what she was looking for under a blood red outfit, like the one she was wearing. She grabbed twenty kunais and held them between her fingers.  
  
Outside her window she heard a snicker. Misao jumped out and landed in front of another shinobi. He had light brown hair and wore a mask that covered most of his face. She let loose her kunais, pinning him to the wall.  
  
Someone wrapped an arm around her body, pinning her arms to her sides and forcing her to drop the kunais she had left. Their other arm slid up her back and squeezed the base of her neck.  
  
Misao's head began to spin and her vision blurred. She could feel her body weaken as she tried desperately to hold on, to not pass out...  
  
"Misao!"  
  
A familiar voice floated towards her. Out of the trees came more shinobi. Shouts and yells surrounded her, causing her head to throb in pain. One clear, strong voice rose above the others.  
  
"Oniwabon Style, Double Kodachi, Kaiten Kimbu Roruken!"  
  
Mangled shouts of pain reached Misao's ears as she fell to the ground. Her hair broke free of its braid and blood splattered her face. She was caught, before she hit the ground, by strong arms. The last thing she saw was Aoshi's face, his eye's full of concern, but his face impassive.  
  
"Hang on, Misao. Everything will be all right. Just hold on..."

Hey, it's me again. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been really busy. I'd like to give a special shout out to all of my reviewers.  
  
Hitokiri of the bloodless night: Hope I got your name right! Please don't kill me if I didn't! Hope I answered your question.  
  
E13: A shinobi is a Ninja. By the way, I love your stories. Keep writing.  
  
unique-purple-starfish: Glad you like it. I'll try to update soon.  
  
For the rest of you, it's the same as before. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Like I said before, I've been having problems getting my stories to load properly, so if that happens could you please tell me? Please R&R my other stories, and remember, it's just plain rude to read but not review, so beware! 


	3. Chapter 3

Um...yeah, hi... I'm going to try and put everyone back in character...I just need to find out a way to do it...So while I'm doing that, enjoy the next chappy!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Misao's whole body ached. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, let alone move. Voices surrounded her, but none of them made any sense.  
  
A wet cloth was pressed against her forehead, and she heard one voice stand out clearly from the others. It was deep, comforting, even if what he said was not.  
  
"She has a high fever and a cut on her left arm. It's not life treating, but it is deep and could get infected."  
  
Another voice, high and feminine, joined him. "I'll get a doctor1 I think Takani Megumi and the others are in town!"  
  
They're staying at the Shirobeko, with Sae. I'll come with you!"  
  
Misao heard the shoji door, to the left of her, open and close. Two more people got to their feet.  
  
"I'll make some miso soup for her."  
  
"Yeah, that'll do her some good. I'll check with Okina for you."  
  
"Thank you Shiro."  
  
Misao wondered vaguely how many people were left in the room, and who they were. She was quiet sure she did not know them. Except, maybe one. At last she opened her eyes. The room was empty, except for Aoshi. He was kneeling beside her futon with his kodachis by his side.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Where am I?" She tried to stand up, but found she was still too weak.  
  
Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back onto the futon. "You need rest. You'll fever'll get worse if you keep pushing yourself."  
  
A woman with long black hair, tied into a bun, ran in, closely fallowed by two women and three men.  
  
"I brought Megumi-san! Is she okay?"  
  
"She's awake now." Aoshi turned look at them. "No need to look so worried Omasu."  
  
"We don't know that yet, Aoshi." Megumi walked to her side and knelt down. "How are you feeling?" she smiled at Misao.  
  
"I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me." She tried to get up again, which only resulted in her cut reopening.  
  
"Okay, don't strain yourself. Let us take a look at your arm, shall we?"  
  
"Aoshi watched for a moment, then got up and left. A man with vibrant red hair and violet eyes turned to fallow.  
  
"Oh! Kenshin-"  
  
"I'll be right back, Kaoru-donno, that I will."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Aoshi walked into the courtyard with Kenshin fallowing close behind.  
  
"Why did you leave her alone, Aoshi?"  
  
"Does it matter? It's not as though she loves me." Aoshi said.  
  
"You're wrong, Aoshi, that you are." Kenshin said getting in front of him.  
  
"She won't love me if she ever finds out that I am a murderer."  
  
"If you put your past behind you it wouldn't matter."  
  
"I can't do that, Bottosai." Aoshi said, glaring at him. "My enemies are closing in around me."  
  
"So you are putting her in danger for what reason?" Kenshin said angrily. He deeply hated those who put others in danger to better themselves.  
  
"I'm doing this for her father...and grandfather...my former okashira." Aoshi looked over the garden. "It was his last request before he passed away, giving me the role of okashira."  
  
"I see. But surely she means more to you than that?"  
  
"Misao...is special. But I do not Love her." Aoshi looked back at Kenshin. "Not that it is any of your business, Bottosai."  
  
"That it is not." Kenshin smiled.  
  
When Aoshi returned to Misao's room she was fast asleep on her futon. Megumi, Kaoru, and the boy that came in with Kenshin, were seated around her.  
  
"How is she?" Aoshi asked, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Her fever will go down in a day or so, if she gets lots of rest and takes her medicine." Megumi said happily.  
  
"And her arm?"  
  
"It should heal up in about a week."  
  
The boy looked up. "I don't understand why a gloomy guy like you would care about some dumb girl. She's not even pretty. Although she is better looking than Ugly."  
  
There was a loud crash as Kaoru hit him over the head with her shinai. "You need to learn some manners Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Why should I listen to an ugly girl like you?"  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"You heard me, Ugly!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Will the both of you shut up? You'll wake her, and then I'll have to hurt you." Megumi said dangerously.  
  
Omasu stuck her head into the room. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kaoru quickly hid the shinai behind her back.  
  
"Don't lie, Ugly!"  
  
"Shut up, Yahiko!"  
  
Omasu smiled nervously. "Well, anyway, dinner's ready. If you'll just fallow me."  
  
The other man, whose hair resembled that of a roster, came sliding into view. "Food? I could use some food." He put on a big grin.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Sanosuke, all you think about is that bottomless pit you call a stomach."  
  
"Tell me again. Why did we bring that vixen with us?"  
  
"Why you ungrateful little..." Megumi grabbed Sano's ear and pulled him down the hall.  
  
"Women can be scary sometimes." Said Yahiko, his eye twitching.  
  
"What are you imposing?"  
  
"Maybe," Aoshi said, "you two should go to dinner."  
  
Kaoru stopped trying to strangle Yahiko, and looked at him. "What about you, Aoshi?"  
  
Yahiko had his hands on Kaoru's (she still had not let him go). "Can't...Breath...Let go, Ugly!"  
  
Kaoru turned back to him. "What was that?!"  
  
"Come on now, before Sanosuke-san eats all the food." Omasu smiled and jumped out of the way as Kaoru and Yahiko ran past her.  
  
"No way, Sano!"  
  
"There had better be food for us!"  
  
Omasu turned to Aoshi. "Will you be joining us?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm going to stay here."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Tea would be fine."  
  
She bowed. "I'll send it up with Kuro."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Aoshi stayed by Misao's side for the rest of the day. As the sun was sinking beyond the horizon, he clenched his kodachis. 'If they try to attack again, I'll be ready.'  
  
Misao wouldn't have gotten hurt if he had been there for her. He could not forgive himself for this. He knew her wounds were not serious, but what if next time...  
  
He forced himself not to think of about that. He would be ready next time. They would never touch her again...

So, like I said, I'm going to try to get Misao back into character. I would have done it this chappy, but I had already written it down. Here's my shout out to my reviewers (And if I forgot anyone last time, I'm super sorry! Just tell me and I'll put you in the next one) :  
  
Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: So sorry for getting your name wrong! Please don't hate me! I will try to put in more details, I was going to put in some more for chapter two but, well, I don't know what happened. I kindda think that Aoshi is as In character as I could get him for this fic, but I'm getting better at it. I found a way to get Misao back into character. So hopefully, everyone will be back in character by next chapter. I like to think of myself as a unique writer too. Hope you enjoyed this chappy. I'll update A.S.A.P. Promise! (Man was this a long shout out...)  
LinearMakimachi: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Update your stories soon, okay? You're a great writer, don't let those flamers get to you. I'll email you soon.  
  
Now, as said previously, if you see any mistakes please tell me. It's a lot easier to fix problems when I'm told about them. I want to say thanks to my good friend Linear Makimachi for always believing in me and I ask that if your not to busy to please read and review her fanfics. Thanks a bundle for reading my rambling. Now that I've pretty much put you people to sleep I'm going to let you go with the promise that I will update soon. See yeh! 


	4. Chapter 4

So, as I said last time, I'm going to try to get Misao back into to character as soon as I can! I found a way to do it, but it might not become noticeable until next chappy, kay? I'm also going to take the time to say that I do not own _any _of the characters in this fanfition, but I think that goes with out saying. I'm not saying this again so listen...erm...read. **I do _not_ own any characters in this fanfition. They belong to Watsuki so back off you blood thirsty lawyers!!! **That said, I would like all of you to enjoy this chappy!

Chapter four

Misao's eye lids fluttered open. She had a slight headache and a sharp pain in her arm, but, all things considered, she felt a hell of a lot better.

She sat up and looked around. Aoshi was lying against the wall under the window. Misao hot up and removed the blanket from her futon.

As gently as she could, she wrapped it around his shoulders. Aoshi's soft breathing seemed to echo throughout the room. Misao reached up and brushed some of his bangs to the side.

Instantly, Aoshi awoke. He grabbed her by the hair, pushed her head back, and placed the tip of his kadaicha at her throat. She let out a small scream and placed her hands on the kodachi.

His eyes widened, as though he had just seen her. He pushed her away and dropped his kodachi.

"Goman Nasai..." Misao said, clutching her throat. "I never should have – I was —"

"It wasn't your fault." Aoshi said, placing his weapon back in the double sheathe he carried. "I'm a light sleeper, and always have been, ever since I could remember." He looked at her.

Misao's breathing was shallow and uneven. Her wound had reopened and her aquatic eyes were filled with fear.

"What's going on?" An old man with a white beard and a peculiar pink bow tied on the end, ran into the room.

Aoshi walked over to Misao and helped her up. "It's nothing, Okina."

"You touched him while he was asleep, didn't you?" Okina said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah..." Misao laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, we've all been stupid enough to do that. Are you okay?" His eyes darted to her bleeding arm.

"I'm fine." She tried to stem the flow. "Really. Don't worry about me."

Aoshi walked to the door. "I'll get some bandages."

"You don't have to..." Misao stepped forward.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Be right there!" Okina turned back to Misao. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Misao looked toward the doorway. Aoshi had already left. "Sure. Why not?" She smiled and fallowed the old man down the hallway, and into the courtyard.

Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin were standing next to Omasu and another woman she did not know.

"Hello Misao. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. We haven't really met yet."

"Pleased to meet you!" Misao gave a small bow, to be polite. "I don't think I've seen you here in Kyoto before. Are you from around here?"

"We are just visiting, that we are." Kenshin smiled.

"Well, after lunch, how 'bout I take you sight seeing?" Misao said returning the smile.

Kenshin shook his head. "I have been to Kyoto on many occasions so –"

"That'd be great! I'd love to! Let's get ready Kenshin." Kaoru's face shone with joy.

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "All right, Kaoru-donno."

"Hooray!"

"All right! I'll see you guys after lunch then." Misao said happily.

"Misao-san, are you ready?" Aoshi had returned.

She imeadetly straightened up and calmed down. "Yes, Aoshi-sama." She silently fallowed him back into the house.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

Misao looked at him in surprise. "I don't understand..."

Aohsi opened the door to her room. "Why do you put on this act for me?"

She sat next to the desk. "I – I –I have no idea what you're talking about." She stammered as she removed her bandages.

"I saw how happy you were out when you were with Botto—Himura and his 'Woman'. Why do you hide who you really are from me?"

Misao sat in silence as he wrapped clean bandages around her arm. "I was always taught to treat those of the Oniwabanshuu with respect, but since you are the Okishira, I--"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"I want you to be yourself around everyone. Even me. Acting like someone you're not must not be enjoyable." He made sure the bandages were tight.

"Arigato, for letting me stay here. I'm sorry for imposing on you so much."

"It doesn't matter." He stood up and waited for her to fallow suit.

"Um...Aoshi-sama...would you...maybe we could...would come me to show Kaoru-san around Kyoto?"

Aoshi said nothing. He looked out of the window at Kaoru, who was fighting with Sanosuke about being a freeloader. "...Sure...That sounds nice..."

"Yes!" Misao jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's get some lunch." She smiled and pulled him into the dining room.

When they entered the room they saw that Yahiko and Sano were fighting again, which, apparently, was a normal for them. Kaoru was also shouting at Sano for god only knows what, while Kenshin tried, hopelessly I might add, to calm everyone down.

"Sanosuke you freeloader! You'd think you'd at least show Omasu and Okon some respect!" Kaoru shouted, throwing her chopsticks at him.

He ducked and shouted back. "Hey, what's the big idea!? All I said was that their food was a hell of a lot better than the shit you feed us!"

"That's why you're a freeloader, ahou. You couldn't even afford Ugly's awful cooking, which is nothing but a waste of tofu." Yahiko said taking a bite of the rice balls Omasu had made.

Sano and Kaoru flushed a deep shade of crimson and slammed Yahiko into the table. "What was that shortie?!"

Kenshin pulled them away from Yahiko and attempted, once again, to calm them down. "Now, now. Such violence is not necessary, that it is not. Let us calm down and have a peaceful lunch."

"How can anyone have a peaceful lunch with that ugly girl around?" Yahiko said, angrily.

Sano laughed. "Yeah she has a worse temper than that idiotic wolf of mibu, Saitou."

Kaoru lost it. She threw anything that she could get her hands on. Plates, bowls, food...tables... Sano and Yahiko ran for their lives while Kenshin ducked, dodged, and jumped over everything she threw, trying to get close enough to stop her from hurting anyone, or anything, else.

Omasu screamed as her beautiful dishes flew across the room. Misao ran over and skillfully caught them all before they shattered against the wall and/or floor.

"Here you go, Omasu." She handed them back to her.

"But it looks like all the foods gone. I'm terribly sorry about this, Aoshi-sama.

Misao smiled. "I'll go make some more."

"Oh, but-"

"Don't worry. Just sit down and relax. I got it."

"Well if you're sure..."

"It's the least I could do after everyone's help."

Aoshi and the others watched as Misao entered the kitchen, humming happily.

"She seems a lot happier than when I saw you two last." Kenshin said smiling.

"Yes, she does..."

-------

So, right. You know the drill. If you saw any mistakes please tell me, I'd really appreciate it. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot to do since schools starting up again soon. Here's my shout out to my reviewers (and if I forgot anyone, I'm sorry!):

Cyjj: did I get that right? I hope so. Glad you like my story!

LinearMakimachi: Yay! My second reviewer. Hope to hear from you soon. Keep writing in your stories.

erica6060: I'm sorry you feel that way, but glad you like it!

Spirit Demon: I'm so happy you reviewed! I love your witting. Here's my updateion.

So, I've thanked my reviewers...Said my disclaimer (which will not be said again!)...And I've updated my story. Yet I feel as if I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah. Please review! It's rude to read and not review so beware! I'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

All righty people, new rule. I will not update until I get at least three reviews. Got it? Now to more important matters. I think I've got the personality problem fixed...I think...If you don't think so just tell me and I'll try, once again, to fix the problem. So, that said, enjoy the next chappy!

Chapter five

After finishing lunch, finally, they set off into the busy city of Kyoto. The streets were packed with the usual locals, pickpockets, and small kids in dirty Kimono's and gi's were running around the street.

Kaoru looked around her in wonder as Misao pointed out all the different buildings. Aoshi and Kenshin walked a few steps behind.

"She's nice. Is she a new employee at the Aoiya?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...no, actually..."

"Is she a friend of Kuro or Shiro?"

"Not exactly..." Aoshi said, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Omasu or Okon?"

"Unfortunately not."

"So...well I'm confused, that I am. Who is she?"

"She's...my fiancée..." Aoshi said at last.

"What?!" Kenshin was so surprised by Aoshi's engagement that he tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his face.

"Kenshin!?" Kaoru ran back and bent over him. "Are you okay Kenshin?"

"Ororor...."

"Kenshin, can you say anything else?"

Misao looked over the swirly-eyed swordsman with a small smile on her lips. She turned back to Aoshi. "What happened?" She was trying desperately to hold back her giggles.

"He was a little startled when I told him we were engaged."

There was another loud crash as Kaoru landed in a pile on top of Kenshin. Her first words were, "I'm sorry?"

Misao looked down at them. "Something wrong?"

Kenshin and Kaoru both jumped to their, faces red, eyes confused. "You two are engaged! You must be about ten years apart!" They shouted together.

"Um...yeah. So what's' the problem again? I'm lost?" Misao said, blushing furiously.

"Let's try this; How could you two be engaged!" Kaoru yelled going, if it was possible, an even deeper shade of red.

"Well...um..." Misao was at a loss for words.

"It is an arranged marriage." Aoshi said.

"Oh, well...I suppose that makes sense." Kaoru said. Then she whispered softly to herself, "It makes more sense than what was going trough my mind."

"I'm happy for you, Aoshi. And, Misao, you are a very lucky young lady, that you are." Kenshin said smiling at her.

"Arigato, Himura." Misao laughed. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure...I think I can walk again..." Kaoru stammered.

Kenshin held out his hand for her. "Take my hand, Kaoru-dono."

"O-okay." Kaoru blushed once more and took his hand.

Misao looked at them, and suddenly the whole concept of holding hands changed for her. When they were holding hands, Kenshin and Kaoru seemed closer, happier. Everyone who had ever held her hand seemed to do it to lead her through town, like a little girl was sure to get lost, or was being punished for wandering off. Not because they wanted to...

Her cheeks flushed and she ran ahead of everyone else. She put on the most convincing smile she could manage and looked back at them. "Let's get going. How 'bout we stop at the temple?"

"Sound like fun! Let's go Kenshin!" Kaoru said pulling him down the street.

The temple was crowded and noisy, as usual. Many people were praying while others chatted happily about wishes they had just made.

"Let's make a wish, Kaoru." Misao said.

"All right."

They rushed to the other side of the room and sat side by side. Misao had no idea what she was going to wish for, but since this was her idea she might as well make one. She looked around the room, hoping to find some sort of inspiration. Finally, her gaze settled on Aoshi. He was sitting with Kenshin talking about god only knows what, but it made her relies that there _was_ something she wanted.

It took her a moment or two, but she felt wonderful when she had finished. Kaoru smiled at her. "What did you wish for, Misao?"

"You tell me first."

"I didn't wish for much. Just that things at my dojo were going a bit better. I could use some more money to fix it up, and then there's the free loaders living there. Y'know, minor things like that." She said standing up. "What about you Misao?"

"Well, this is going to sound silly and childish, but," she paused and looked in Aoshi's direction, "I wished that Aoshi-sama would smile at me from the bottom of his heart. A smile that shows her loves me and is truly ready to spend his life with me."

Kaoru looked at her. "That's all?"

Misao nodded. "That smile is the only thing that can make me go through with this wedding. I know it's silly but...it's what I want." She looked back at Kaoru. "Do you think I'm being silly?"

"No. I think it's a wonderful wish." Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No! If I do that he'll just put on a smile every time we see each other, even though he doesn't want to!" Misao said. "I want him to smile when he's ready, no matter how long it takes. I can wait."

Kaoru looked at her. She knew there was some other reason Misao didn't want Aoshi to know, but she didn't push the subject. "Okay. Let's get going, I want to do the shopping for dinner tonight."

"Mind if I help?"

"Of course not."

Misao ran over to where Aoshi and Kenshin sat. "Come on Aoshi-sama. Kaoru and I need to go shopping for dinner."

"All right then. Let's go."

-----=====

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Kaoru said, putting the food she had made on the table. Everyone just stared at the deformed rice balls. "Well, dig in. There's enough to go around."

"Aw man..." Yahiko said, reluctantly picking one up. "Couldn't we have found someone else to cook?"

Sanosuke looked at the rice ball in his hand with utter disgust. "Someone needs to teach the missy how to cook." He said.

Megumi smiled at them. "Maybe I should go whip up some better food." She said, plowing her fingers through her hair.

Kaoru's face turned red with fury, as it often does. "If you don't like it don't eat it, but you have to go through me to get to the kitchen!" she yelled.

Kenshin ran between them. "Now, now, that's not necessary, that it's not."

Aoshi spoke up from the corner. "You're being childish."

"Well, no one asked you!"

Omasu, Okon, and Shiro came in from the restaurant part of the Aoiya and looked around. "What's going on in here?"

"Calm down Kaoru-dono!"

"Look, Ugly's mad!"

"Who are you calling Ugly, you pointy-eyed imp!"

"Who wants miso soup?" Misao walked out of the kitchen bearing, with the help of Kuro, eleven bowls of steaming hot soup.

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces, with the exception of Aoshi and Kaoru. Kaoru glared at her. 'Show off...Now no one's going to eat my rice balls...' many thoughts of the same sort ran through her mind.

Aoshi got up and helped Misao and Kuro hand them out. It was so rare for Aoshi to even show up at a meal, let alone help with one, that most everyone uttered a small gasp.

Yahiko paid no attention and took the first sip of soup. "Wow! This is really good!" he said excitedly. "Way better than Ugly's cooking1"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Sano was the next to try it. "Amazing! Do you think we could take you to Tokyo with us?"

Kenshin picked up his bowl and smiled. "I'm afraid we can't do that, that we can't. She's getting married sooner than later, that she is."

Sano stopped his chopsticks in midair, halfway to his mouth. "Who's she engaged to?"

Aoshi gave a small, obviously fake cough.

Sano looked at him. "You should get that cough cheeked out. Anyway, who is she engaged to Kenshin?"

Kaoru coughed this time and jerked her head in Aoshi's direction.

"You to, Kaoru? You had better not give me a cold or anything like that, I don't want to have to see that vixen everyday.

Megumi pulled on his ear. "You ahou, she's marring Shinomori."

Sano pulled away from her. "I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Then read my lips. She's marring Shinomori Aoshi."

Sano dropped his chopsticks. "You..." he pointed to Misao, "and...Him...?"points to Aoshi. "good one, so who is she really engaged to?"

"My daughter is really engaged to Aoshi." A new voice joined them from the doorway.

Misao looked up and emitted a small scream. "Father! You're here!" She threw her arms around him.

"Misao-chan, are you okay? Aoshi-sama wrote me and told me the attack."

"It was nothing. I'm fine now."

"Then let's head home."

"All right."

"Oh wait! Misao, could you help out here at the Aoiya for a while? We'd love it if you could."

"I'd love to. I'll see you guys later." She waved good bye to Kenshin and the gang, and more importantly, to her future husband. Then she turned back to her father. "Let's go home."

-----=====

There yeh go! So, since I'm tired of calling him Misao's father, Misao's father's first name will be revealed next chappy. Only problem is that I cannot think of a name for him, or have forgotten his real name. If any of you have any ideas please tell me, cause I'm at a loss. Here's my shout out to my reviewers:

Oniwabanshu: I'm looking forward to the end to. If only I knew what it was...

Spirit Demon: Loved your last story! Look forward to more of your writing.

Cookie6: Glad you like it! I'll update soon.

virtual white tiger: Well...um...What am I suppose to say, but I need a little more than "...I honestly don't know what to say..." Do you like it? Do you hate it? I need info!

So, those are my reviewers. That was chapter five. And this is me saying that if you read this, then review, because it is rude to read and not review! I'll up date ASAP.


End file.
